Egyptian Lover
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if the Egyptian Coven was there on Bella's 18th birthday
1. Chapter 1

I inwardly groaned as I trudged up the stairs to join the birthday party I never wanted in the first place. But before Edward and I could even get to the door Alice came out.

"The Egyptian Coven arrived this afternoon," she informed Edward. "Amun has business with Carlisle apparently." She spoke so quick I could barely catch it.

As I stepped into the room ignoring what was being said and the overly pink decorations two strong olive-toned arms pulled me into a strong chest. I looked up to see a long handsome face with strong cheekbones and bright red eyes .

"I've finally found you," he said in a deep, heavily accented voice. "My lovely little mate. My sweet little girl, how I have waited for this day to come." his hands rest at my waist and he breathed into my ear. "You will love Egypt once you get used to the heat. I'll buy you everything you're little heart desires dresses, jewels whatever you want. For now we must tell my parents and sister."

He dragged me to the sitting room where the Cullens and three vampires I'd never seen before were chatting. They all had olive toned skin, red eyes, and black hair. The younger women was bouncing reminding me of Alice. I was to dazed and confused to think about anything but the man holding me close and the idea that he would love me.

"Amun, Kebi , Tia meet Isabella my mate."

They all stood up but before anyone could move a flash of bronze hair came into the room yelling in an animalistic growl.

"NO SHE'S MINE! SHE MAY HAVE YOUR SCENT IN HERS BUT SHE'S MY PET!" Edward pushed me into the table. Glass entered my left arm and left a three inch gash. Pain blurred my already blurred vision even more.

"DARLING!" The young Egyptian vampire cried rushing to my side and cradling me close.

"Benjamin..." Carlisle started.

Benjamin growled.

"Easy I just want to see her wound.." He crouched down and looked at my arm. "Needs stitches but I can do it here."

Jasper stepped up. "Bella should rest she's felling so many emotions I'm getting a migraine." It was true I was feeling sad, mad, hurt, happy, at peace, and loved depending on who I looked at.

"Bring her to the couch I can do the stitches there." said Carlisle as Esme brought him his medical bag.  
Benjamin sat down with me on his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. Feeling a pinch as Carlisle numbed my arm I winced.

"Shh Isabella you won't feel a thing now. Just rest my sweet girl."

"I have contacted Aro. Edward's trial will be in three days in Volterra. Benjamin your mate is a required witness."

"But Father I need to take her home, show her the den and start the wooing process."  
"I know son, but she needs to let go of Edward so she can be happily mated with you. Now let her sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the sane position I fell asleep in, in Benjamin's arms. But we were lying in a bed and the gentle roar of a jet and the others talking echoed into my ears. "Benjamin where are we?"

"On our way to Italy sweet girl. Now Tia dropped off some breakfast for you, please eat something." He held a slice of mango to my lips and I opened my mouth. The sweet flesh felt good to my stomach but something acured to me forcing me to sit up.

"My dad..."

"Is under the impression that you are staying with Alice calm down sweet girl and relax you've had a shock. Maybe we should get to know each other?"

I nodded. "You go first."

"I was transformed by Amun at twenty after I was bitten by a snake. He and Kebi are the best parents I could know, even though I can't remember my human parents. Tia is a wonderful sister you're sure to get along. I have the power to influence the elements."

After snuggling into his chest and taking a breath I told him everything I told Edward the first time we talked in Biology. I also told him about the James indecent and Victoria. Even things I could never tell anyone. Somehow I trusted him.

His gaze went to my arm, "Do you need pain medication?"

We spent the remaining ten hours ride playing go fish and other childish games, and let me tell you he is a sore loser. Tia played with us for about an hour before skipping out with a snug smirk. Kebi came in around three to give me a smoothie. And at five we arrived in Rome.

Benjamin grabbed my hand and we went into the mouth of the loin.

The Volturi gave us a very nice gold and blue suite to stay in before the trial tomorrow. I collapsed on the soft cushy bed as Benjamin put our things in the corner. Afterwords he joined me on the bed. "Tired Isabella?"

"A bit but I'm scared. What will happen tomorrow?" I asked as I started my getting ready for bed routine by getting a silk nightgown and going to take my "Human minute". He didn't answer until I rejoined him.

"Edward will be punished then we will go home and live happily forever. May I kiss you?"

I nodded and his cold lips attached to mine in a passion I had never known with Edward all tongue and teeth and heat. Benjamin stopped before anything could happen though.

"Not here sweet girl, at home in our mating bed I'll show you so much sweet sinful pleasure. But for now we wait so go to sleep my mate."


	3. Chapter 3

The soft white silk of the white dress ran over my skin as Benjamin gently brushed my hair into a neat bun. He said he preferred to have unlimited access to my neck and that way all other vampires would know I was claimed. Tia had done my make up to perfection now I looked like I belonged in the Egyptian Coven.

"Sweet girl I have my first wooing gift for you," he said handing me a jewelry box. Inside was a scarab necklace. "Oh, Benjamin it's … lovely" I said getting choked up by it's beauty. All gold, and natural stones.

"It's our coven symbol and now that you're apart of it you deserve one," he said attaching it to my neck. "It suits you Isabella."

A Volturi guard suddenly interrupted. " The prisoner Edward Cullen has escaped Master Aro has called a meeting to have a trial without the accused present."

"So it is decided," said Ciaus with an evil smile. Of any of the brothers he was the scariest. "Once the vermin is found a public execution will take place. An example must be made to anyone who tries to steal another's mate."

The Cullens volunteered to join the search party and to protect Charlie in the US and other guards were dispersed all pver the world as I began to shake uncontrollably.

"Bella are you alright dear?" Asked Aro when he noticed my hysterics.

"First Victoria...now Edward... now no one I love will be safe." I said while trying not to cry.

Benjamin stepped up to the dais. "Gentlemen I can protect my mate much better in Egypt than I ever could here. May I please take her to protect her?"

"Very well you leave at sunset," said Marcus. "But you must be present at the execution."

Benjamin nodded. "I'll take her to our suite until we leave." He began to pull me along. "Come Isabella, come sweet girl."

A few hours later I was resting on the bed sighing as Benjamin rubbed the soles of my feet after a bath. My hair was combed and braided and gold polish coated my nails.

"Feel better sweet girl?"

"Mm-hmm. But if Edward..."

"He will not find us. I will give my own life before I will allow him to take you away from me. I love you Isabella"

I blushed. "Kiss me."

He gave me a bright smile and did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

Egypt reminded me of Phoenix, the blistering heat I loved from my old home, the sand, the desert. I forgot how much I missed the sun. which the vampires could easily block the "diamond effect" with plain old sunscreen, until the golden rays hit my skin.

The Coven den was like a palace way away from any civilization. Benjamin showed us the public rooms including a siting room, pool, kitchen and library and our suite was HUGE with a private sitting room two bedrooms and a cool pool for bathing. Everything was colored in tans, golds, blues and reds.

The best part was the oasis a few miles away that Benjamin had made with flowers of every color, large palm trees and a large waterfall. We had a picnic there in the late one afternoon followed by a quick swim in the large pool. Well. It was more making out than swimming.

A few days later he took me on a grand tour and shopping trip in all the great cities and as promised he bought me everything I wanted, even stuff I didn't really need. He seemed to take pleasure in making me happy and it felt nice to have someone care.

That night while we were relaxing he turned to me and said. "Isabella I have another gift for you my love."

I blushed. "Benjamin you don't..." but he had run to the bedroom.

He came back with a small box in hand. "Isabella my love I have loved you since I first saw you. I know it's been only a week but.." he opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a diamond and lapis loali imbedded. " Will you be my wife and my mate for eternity?"

Tears blurred in my eyes as I could here Renee's warning of early marriage being a death sentence rang in my ears. But one thing living with Charlie has taught me is I am not her and can make my own decisions. "Yes I would be honored." I said.

Benjamin gave me his usual bright smile and stood up to place the ring on my finger and to placed a passionate kiss on my lips. Suddenly my phone rang making us jump. As I looked at it I felt fear with one scary singular title: CHARLIE.


	5. Chapter 5

I steeled myself as my shaking fingers went to answer my phone.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHERE IN THE HECK ARE YOU! YOU COME HOME THIS INSTANT!" Charlie roared. I could tell it would take a lot to talk him down.

"Dad, long story short. I started seeing someone else, Edward found out about us and is trying to kill my fiancé and I." True as lies go it wasn't very good but it covered the basics. "And I'm in Egypt."

"EGYPT? AS IN EGYPT, AFRICA? AND FIANCE?" Charlie kept rambling but I stopped listening. Benjamin gestured for me to hand over the phone, and gulping I did.

"Mr. Swan. I'm Benjamin, Isabella's fiancé. Yes sir, no sir, we met about three months ago when my father came to talk to Dr. Cullen, Isabella and I hit it off and over time we fell in love. We were planning on telling Edward the night of her birthday but somehow he found out. He harmed her…. Don't worry sir my father has a contact with the FBI he will be found!" Were all vampires excellent liars? "Yes sir I'll keep her safe, goodbye."

"Well?"

"He's worried but he's appeased for now. And if we ever go back you're grounded."

I groaned making him laugh.

"Come Isabella we have our wedding to plan" He dragged me to the main foyer and started going off on all his plans. Leading me to the biggest window he said. "This is where we will be bonded at sunset, the sun making you even more radiant than you are now. The reception will be right outside and go on all night. Amun will give us his blessing then I will run us to the house I've built in the oasis. There I will claim you. "

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." I tease before kissing him.

"I've had centuries to plan my love."

The next day he took me to Cairo to visit on of Tia's friends who owns a bridal shop. We quickly agreed that the wedding would be based on the years Benjamin was human, everything would coincide with the theme. From my dress to his outfit to the jewelry to the decorations. I tried on so many dresses and bangles my whole body felt heavy. And the test make-up made my face feel like an ant hill.

Next we headed to the oasis to decide on flowers, after an hour's debate we decided on white lilies.

He refused to show me the house he had built.

The only thing I could think was, ' they better catch Edward soon. I can't wait to marry this man.'


End file.
